Megami no kurushimi - Tomoe x Nanami
by Gapy-Senpai
Summary: Serie de relatos contando todo lo que tuvo que vivir la diosa antes de conocer a Mikage.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sinopsis: Después de haber visto parte de los dolorosos recuerdos de Nanami, Tomoe se queda con la incógnita de que fue lo tanto que realmente sufrió su amada compañera.**_

 _ **-Relatos cortos acerca del pasado de nuestra diosa favorita.**_

.

.

En la penumbra de la noche, una niña, en la soledad de su habitación, escuchaba las risas de esos grotescos y putrefactos hombres que su padre osaba dejar entrar a su casa. ¿Qué opción tenia ella? Era la única familia que conocía, puesto que su madre había muerto hacia solo unos meses. Pero a pesar de su corta edad, la pequeña infante tuvo que madurar más rápido de lo que la mujer que le dio la vida habría deseado, y le dolió, realmente le dolió dejarla sola, porque sabía lo que su hija se enfrentaría a partir de ese momento.

La jovencita no se sobresaltó cuando fuertes gritos comenzaron a escucharse, así como el sonido estridente de las botellas siendo destruidas; por lo que, sin mediar palabra o queja, justo como su madre le había enseñado, tomo su almohada, su manta así como su pequeño muñeco de peluche, para encerrarse en el closed, solo para esperar a que el peligro pasara.

.

.

 _ **OOooOO**_

 _ **La verdad es que esta pareja siempre me encanto ¿Que les pareció? ¿Merece comentarios? ¿Continuación?**_

 _ **Les mando un abrazo de oso y un beso empalagoso..!**_


	2. Chapter 2

su estómago rugió fuerte, por lo cual, miro con tristeza el refrigerador de se casa. Vació. Hizo un puchero antes de ir donde su padre.

-Papi, tengo hambre – notifico al hombre que miraba el juego de béisbol mientras se tomaba unas cervezas.

-¿acaso crees que me importa? - escupió molesto - ¿quieres comida? Pues trabaja y consíguela tu misma – le espeto antes de subirle más volumen al aparato e ignorarla por completo.

Ella solo miro tristemente aquel sujeto que llamaba padre, antes de que, con una mirada decidida, tomara su inseparable peluche y saliera a la calle.

La pequeña miraba con anhelo los aparadores de comida, no teniendo idea de que hacer para poder comprar algo.

-princesa, ¿quieres algo? - después de unos minutos, una mujer, de unos bien ganados 40 años, le ofreció unos Churros de su puesto. Ella asintió con timidez.

-¿tienes con que pagar? - le pregunto con desconfianza. Ella negó con tristeza - ¿dónde está tu mami? - nuevamente negó, a lo que la señora interpreto rápidamente su respuesta. Después de pensarlo por unos momentos, le sonrío con amabilidad - ¿por qué no hacemos una cosa? Tu me ayudas en el negocio, y te ganas la comida.


	3. Chapter 3

Hacia unas semanas que ayudaba a la señora Cesarie en su negocio. Logrando no morir de hambre e incluso ganarse unas monedas que guardaba con añoracion; Después de haber recorrido muchas de las calles de la ciudad, había visto varios niños vendiendo dulces, por lo que al comentarlo con la mujer que le ha ayudado durante todo ese tiempo, le dieron el visto bueno a que ella vendiera su mercancía junto con la señora.

No duro mucho antes de que su pequeña inversión comenzara a dar frutos, y, con ayuda de la dueña del establecimiento, aprendió a como contar y organizar el dinero, logrando poco a poco expandir sus posibilidades.

-valla, linda. Aprendes rápido para ser tan pequeña – le alago mientras despachaba algunos clientes para luego girarse hacia ella – ¿ya estás en edad no? Deberías ir a la escuela.


	4. Chapter 4

Peinaba su cabello castaño con gran dedicación, su primer día de primaria. El uniforme lo había conseguido gracias a que una vecina se lo había regalado, los zapatos se los había comprado ahorrando al vender chucherías y tenia la suerte de haber podido convencer a su padre de inscribirla en una escuela publica. No había sido fácil, pero la tentadora idea de que ella pasara menos tiempo en la casa fue mayor para el.

-¡ya me voy, padre! - le aviso entusiasmada para tomar sus cosas y dejar aquel frío lugar. La única persona que quedo, solo suspiro con la satisfacción de poder deshacerse (aunque sea por un tiempo) de aquella que el llamaba "molestia"


	5. Chapter 5

-Su nombre es Nanami, espero puedan recibirla como una más del grupo – la pequeña dedicaba una gran sonrisa a los que sería sus futuros compañeros, mientras la maestra la tomaba de los hombros y presentaba ante ellos – puedes sentarte donde gustes, nena – le dijo la amable docente de no más 30 años.

Tomo asiento junto a una de las ventanas, a su lado, una niña de unos deslumbrantes ojos verdes, le saludo con timidez.


	6. Chapter 6

Ella estaba contado el dinero de sus últimas ventas, aunque por la escuela no podía hacerlo con mucha frecuencia, igual era la única forma de conseguir algo para comer. Escucho las llaves de su padre que abrían la puerta de la casa, por lo que rápidamente guardo todo en una caja y la oculto dentro de su armario. Siempre recordando las enseñanzas de su madre.

 _ **Nunca dejes que ese señor toque tu dinero, ¿de acuerdo? Siempre escóndelo donde mejor puedas.**_

-¡oye, mocosa! Tengo hambre, ¿qué hay de cenar? - le pregunto el entrando bruscamente a la habitación.

-Te guarde unos Churros en el horno, padre – le contesto orgullosa de al fin haber aprendido a cocinarlos.

-¿de nuevo tus apestosos churros? ¡Mejor me muero de hambre! - decidió antes de encerrarse en su habitación; la pequeña solo bajo la mirada con tristeza.


	7. Chapter 7

Miraba la carta de aprobación con suma tristeza, de verdad anhelaba ir a aquella excursión con todos sus compañeros y amigos, lamentablemente dudaba que él la dejara ir. Suspiro nuevamente con pesadez, tal vez la próxima.

(...)

-¿que no puedes ir? - se lamentó una de sus amigas al ir a la mañana siguiente a la escuela – que lastima, quería que nos tomáramos muchas fotografías juntas, con todos los animales del zoológico.

-S-sí, es que... mi padre tiene miedo de dejarme sola, eso es todo – mintió excusándose.


	8. Chapter 8

Suspiro exhausta, llego muy entrada la noche a casa, notando que nuevamente todos aquellos hombres estaban jugando Naipes junto a su padre. El olor a alcohol inundo sus fosas nasales y tan solo pudo hacer una mueca de asco. Paso directo a su habitación sin prestarles mas atención de la necesaria.

-Compa, ¿y esa mocosa? - escucho preguntar a uno de ellos.

-solo un estorbo que recogí de las calles, no le hagan caso.

No le sorprendió su respuesta.


	9. Chapter 9

Esa mañana estaba mas entusiasmada de lo usual. Preparaba el desayuno y empacaba su almuerzo con emoción; ese día darían una charla los bomberos de la ciudad, y realmente tenia curiosidad de lo que dirían.

Su uniforme estaba pulcramente limpio y su cabello atado en una coleta alta, ya estaba en el 3ero de primaria y le iba mejor de lo que esperaba. Era alta para su edad, sus rasgos eran finos y su piel blanca y aterciopelada; guardo la comida de ese hombre en el horno como ya era costumbre, antes de partir a la institución.


	10. Chapter 10

Llego con una enorme sonrisa a su "hogar" antes de ir a guardar sus cosas a su habitación. Pero todo rastro de alegría se borró al ver sus aposentos. Toda su ropa tirada por cada rincón de la habitación, su colchón desubicado y su armario hecho un desastre. Corrió al darse cuenta de lo que todo aquello significaba, descubriendo lo que se temía. Cada centavo ahorrado ya no estaba, _ese hombre se la había llevado de nuevo._ Lloro, las lágrimas se derramaban sin control por sus mejillas, porque, aunque era alguien fuerte y estaba acostumbrada a estas cosas, eso no quitaba el hecho de que era tan solo una niña, y cada vez que pensaba que sus esfuerzos pudieran dar frutos, las estaciones cambiaban y el árbol volvía a secarse.

Seco con frustración sus lágrimas, y se resignó a perder el dinero para sus nuevos zapatos, aquel por el que tanto había trabajado. Porque ella sabía, que aunque se lo pidiera, le gritara o pataleara, cada céntimo que ese hombre tocaba se perdía en las apuestas y el alcohol.


	11. Chapter 11

-¡Nanami! ¡Por aquí! - escucho como su mejor amiga la llamaba desde el otro lado del patio, una niña de ojos verdes y un abundante cabello negro.

Nuevamente habían tocado en el mismo curso, había sido así desde el su primer año de escuela, y ahora, en el último año de primaria, ya se llevaban mejor que cualquiera.

Su apariencia claramente era diferente, su cabello castaño se encontraba en una trenza de lado, sus rasgos iban madurando conforme a los años pero su mirada era siempre la misma.

-¡Que alegría que estemos juntas de nuevo! - exclamo abrazándola.

-Yo también estoy muy feliz, ¡y no me creerás! ¡Mi mama me compro mi primer teléfono! - le contó dichosa, mostrándole el aparato. Ella solo pudo felicitarla y alegrarse por su amiga, porque, estaba feliz de que ella tuviera tal suerte en su vida.


	12. Chapter 12

-Gracias por su compra, vuelva pronto – despidió a un nuevo cliente con una sonrisa. Con los años, había conocido a muchos mercaderes y vendedores ambulantes como ella, y en una de esas, pudo conseguir un puesto atendiendo la caja registradora.

-Lo haces muy bien querida, Margareth no se equivocó al recomendarte – le alago el dueño del local, un hombre mayor de alrededor 50 años.

-La señora Cesarie es una gran persona – coincido dedicándole una sonrisa.

No podía sentirse más afortunada, ella más que muchos, sabía lo difícil que era para alguien de su edad conseguir empleo.

Suspiro contenta al ver el frasco de propinas, _**"Tal vez pronto podre comprarme un nuevo vestido"**_ pensó anhelante.


	13. Chapter 13

Esa noche, llego exhausta a su casa; no había sabido nada de su padre en un par de días, pero eso era normal. Se adentró a su habitación, luego con precaución, movió una de las tablas de madera que conformaban el piso, y así sacar un pequeño cofre, con todos sus ahorros. Había tomado más precauciones, y aunque resulto en muchas discusiones por parte de su padre al no poder adueñarse de nueva cuenta de sus pertenencias, circunstancias desesperadas requerían medidas desesperadas.


	14. Chapter 14

-¡Sal de allí y paganos lo que nos debes, maldito alcohólico! - Se escuchó desde fuera de su casa.

Preparaba la cena cuando escucho como golpeaban violentamente la puerta, llamando al nombre de su padre. No era la primera vez que aquello sucedía, pero no evitaba el sentir miedo. Trato de hacer oídos sordos, pero los intentos de entrar por parte de esas personas no disminuían; afortunadamente no paso mucho antes de que uno de sus vecinos llamara a la policía, todos conocedores de la dura y dolorosa vida que ella portaba.


	15. Chapter 15

No paso mucho antes de que su padre regresara, pero no pudo sentirse feliz de verlo en casa, y aunque no le gustara el sentir tan fríos, rencorosos y estoicos sentimientos hacia el hombre que había aportado a su nacimiento, simplemente deseaba con ansias la llegada del momento en que por fin podría irse de ese lugar, y salir adelante sin tener que topárselo en su camino.

-¿¡Que tanto me ves!? -le grito molesto - ¡tráeme una cerveza!


	16. Chapter 16

Un escalofrío la hizo estremecer y apegarse más a la frazada. Llevaba varios días enferma, y al no haber podido ir a trabajar, no tenía nada de dinero para comprar medicinas, y peor aún, los víveres estaban por acabarse.

Cambio nuevamente el pañuelo de su frente para volver a recostarse. Se sentía pésimo y al estar completamente sola no facilitaba más las cosas; desde que su madre había muerto ya nadie se preocupada por su salud; su padre estaba muy "ocupado" como para cuidar de una chiquilla fastidiosa, o al menos, era lo que él decía.

Otro escalofrío la hizo estremecer de nueva cuenta, y con un suspiro de resignación, solo le quedo rezar por mejorarse lo más rápido posible.


	17. Chapter 17

Sus ojos color miel se iluminaron al ver todos aquellos escenarios totalmente ajenos a su persona.

-que felicidad que al fin tu padre allá firmado el permiso para la excursión – le comento su mejor amiga con una sonrisa.

Ella solo pudo asentir correspondiendo su sonrisa, para seguir contemplando los hermosos colores de los peces del acuario.

Sabía que mentir estaba mal, y falsificar la firma de su padre era algo que carcomía en su conciencia. Pero anhelaba con tanta fuerza el poder ir que su mano tomo el plumón y firmo antes de haberlo reconsiderado demasiado. No se enorgullecía, pero cada segundo valió la pena, y no se arrepentiría al hacerlo de nuevo.


	18. Chapter 18

Sus ojos color miel se iluminaron al ver todos aquellos escenarios totalmente ajenos a su persona.

-que felicidad que al fin tu padre allá firmado el permiso para la excursión – le comento su mejor amiga con una sonrisa.

Ella solo pudo asentir correspondiendo su sonrisa, para seguir contemplando los hermosos colores de los peces del acuario.

Sabía que mentir estaba mal, y falsificar la firma de su padre era algo que carcomía en su conciencia. Pero anhelaba con tanta fuerza el poder ir que su mano tomo el plumón y firmo antes de haberlo reconsiderado demasiado. No se enorgullecía, pero cada segundo valió la pena, y no se arrepentiría al hacerlo de nuevo.


	19. Chapter 19

Tenía 12 años la primera vez que paso. Unos hombres aprovecharon el alcoholizado razonamiento de su padre para entrar a su habitación en una de sus tantas visitas para jugar naipes. Había gritado y peleado con todas sus fuerzas, y en una de esas, logro golpear a uno de ellos con su lámpara antes de huir fuera de su alcance, fuera de su hogar. Después de eso, guardaba una daga bajo su almohada y rara vez se quedaba a dormir en casa esas noches... ¿donde dormía? Bueno, las bancas del parque no eran tan incomodas.


	20. Chapter 20

Estaba en su segundo año de secundaria. Había logrado conseguir una beca y así pagar sus estudios, además de ayudarse un poco, con su trabajo de medio tiempo. Su vida se había vuelto más fácil desde entonces, dándose pequeños lujos un poco más seguido; cosas tan banales como: Comprar una bella blusa que había visto con sus amigas, o salir al cine y comer un helado el fin de semana.

-¡Nanami! Te quedan hermosos esos zapatos, yo que tú, no lo dudaba – le alago a oji-verde

Claro está, no era algo muy seguido, pero se sentía dichosa de poder pasar más tiempo con ellas.


End file.
